Respuesta
by Jouja
Summary: Es familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Se siente nuevo, diferente, al punto de llegar a ser atemorizante. Advertencia de Spoiler del último capítulo del manga  Volumen 7, Capítulo 11


Atreviéndome a darme el gustito de incursionar en otros fandoms xD. Ya se va a acabar este manga (vengo siguiéndolo desde hace más de dos años 8'D) y no tengo nada escrito de Mori y Senpai ;3; y como se me da por escribir cuando debería estar estudiando, bueno, acá está el resultado xD. Me pregunto si alguien lo leerá, siquiera LOL xD pero I REGRET NOTHING (?)

**Título**: Respuesta

**Fandom**: Koisuru Boukun

**Personajes**: Morinaga Tetsuhiro | Tatsumi Souichi

**Rating**: M. Erotismo (?)

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del último capítulo del manga (Capítulo 11, Volumen 7). No Beta.

**Disclaimer**: Koisuru Boukun no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Takanaga Hinako sensei.

**Dedicatoria: **Cydis de mi vida *estruja* no estés triste ;3; Mira, ¡fail erotismo! 8D ¿Es gracioso, no? 8D

* * *

><p>Demasiado calor, demasiado. Y, sin embargo, no es el calor que te sofoca: es familiar. El ritmo acelerado de tu pulso, la respiración agitada, las caricias que dibujan ardientes trazos en tu piel, el contacto de su cuerpo con el tuyo (dentro de ti, envolviéndote, en todo el universo tangible); el aliento de Morinaga haciéndote cosquillas en el cuello; y <em>todo<em>. _Todo_ es familiar.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Se siente nuevo, diferente, al punto de llegar a ser atemorizante. Comenzando desde la posición en la que se encuentran, tan embarazosa. Unos meses antes, le hubieras pegado un tiro a la mínima sugerencia; ahora dejas a sus manos guiar tus caderas, te permites seguir el movimiento y continuarlo. Ya no rehúyes la cercanía, ni haces oídos sordos a lo que dice: consientes la manera cómo se aferra a ti, desesperado, tratando absurdamente de acercarlos más; el oír cada palabra que exhala en cada jadeo (una exclamación, un 'te amo') y tú respondes esta vez, con tus manos, con tus labios, con lo que tienes y como lo puedes.

Y no es suficiente, no se siente suficiente. Porque entre gemidos escuchas alguno que corresponde más a un sollozo, porque no son sólo gotitas de sudor las que se deslizan por su mejilla, próxima a la tuya. Te da ganas de empujarle y tomar su rostro entre tus manos y decirle que deje de ser tan idiota. _Deja de llorar. Deja de agradecerme, como si esto no fuera algo que lo tienes merecido hace tanto. Deja de pensar que esto no es lo que _yo_ quiero._

Oh, pero sabes que no lo harás. Alejarlo en estos momentos, con la inseguridad que parece aún persistir, podría llevar a un malentendido. Y honestamente, no hay espacio en tu mente para pensar en qué decir. Después, sí, definitivamente después, verás cómo expresarte bien y hacerle comprender; pero ahora. Ahora sólo existe la premura de simplemente sentirlo cada vez más, delicioso tremor que se esparce por todo el cuerpo, entremezclándose con el nudo de sentimientos que aprieta tu pecho, placentero dolor, doloroso placer; llenándote por completo y _mierda_, _es demasiado, en verdad es demasiado_; y _Morinaga ¿así es como te sientes? ¿Así es como siente?_; y _mierda, por favor, siente lo mismo, porque esto es. _Esto_ es. Soy terrible para expresarme, pero _esto_ es; aunque no lo entienda del todo, no voy a huir porque eres tú, Morinaga, eres tú y solamente tú…_

Morinaga te muerde el hombro, fuerte, cuando el clímax lo toma por sorpresa. Quizás sea eso, o el 'senpai' que se le escapa entre dientes o el movimiento que aún continúa en tu interior o la combinación de los tres, lo que finalmente termina contigo. Te abrazas a su cuello y hombros y apenas tienes tiempo para asombrarte (quién lo diría, era posible estar más cerca), antes de que la razón entera te fuera arrebatada; electricidad estremeciendo tu mundo, hasta el núcleo mismo.

Cuando recobras la visión, estás echado de lado sobre el mueble, respirando entrecortadamente, aún en sus brazos. Parpadeando con dificultad, tratas de enfocar la mirada en su semblante.

Absoluta felicidad ilumina cada centímetro de su rostro. La sonrisa que esboza amenaza con robarte el poco aliento que has podido recuperar, junto con aquella parte del corazón que se resiste todavía.

_Tonto, no hagas eso. ¿Quién diablos puede estar preparado para eso?_, piensas. No obstante, Morinaga parece haberte escuchado y, misericordioso, decide a darte un poquito de tiempo, desapareciendo esa sonrisa al acercarse para besarte una vez más.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer 8D.<p> 


End file.
